The present invention relates to a mechanism for paper towel dispensers, and particularly to a mechanism suitable for cutting and distributing sheets of paper or of another material after taking them from a roll. The present invention also relates to a paper towel dispenser comprising said mechanism.
EP 871390 discloses a mechanism for paper towel dispensers comprising a cutting device having at least one movable blade arranged inside a cylinder, which drags the sheet of paper taken from a roll. However, said known mechanism involves a considerable manufacture and maintenance complexity, as well as a non-efficient functioning of the cutting device, with risk of jamming of the mechanism itself.
Object of the present invention is therefore to provide a mechanism which is free from said drawbacks. Said object is achieved by a mechanism, the main features of which are specified in the first claim and other features are specified in the following claims.
By virtue of the particular rotational-translational drive system which it is provided with, the cutting device of the mechanism according to the present invention has a precise and fluent movement of the blades outwards from the cylinder.
Further, thanks to the pair of mutually engaged toothed wheels and to the guides of the supporting structure, said movement of the blades is perfectly synchronized with that one of the cylinder, so as to avoid the mechanism jamming.
According to a particular aspect of the invention, the translatory movement of the member transmitting the rotation to the movable blades is caused by a pair of relieves made inside the supporting structure of the cylinder, so as to obtain a precision of movement without complex and/or expensive guides.